Hantu Ala Persona
by Shino-Kurumi
Summary: ada sebuah SD, di SD itulah para tokoh persona sekolah. di kabarkan bahwa di toilet bekas dan di lorong di samping sekolah itu berhantu! saatnya para tokoh persona beraksi untuk membuktikan ada tidaknya hantu disana!well...R&R plz! one-shot!


**Hantu Ala Persona**

**Author: judulnya emang aneh sih... Bingung mau ngasih judul apa... Langsung aja! One-shot!**

**Hantu Ala Persona**

Pada siang itu, ada seonggok(?) Maksud saya sebuah sekolah, yang bernama SD Gila(?).

Ternyata, walaupun nama sekolahnya gitu, banyak juga murid yang sekolah disitu. Yaa... Emang sih, gurunya gak gila, lingkungannya gak gila, tapi... Hantu disana pada gila-gila abis!

Di sebuah kelas, tepatnya kelas 6-A, terjadilahj dialog seperti berikut:

"Hei! Mau gak nanti pulang sekolah kita coba liat di 'situ'?" Tanya anak yang diketahui bernama Yosuke Hanamura, laki-laki.

"Situ? Di mana?" Tanya siswa berambut mangkok, sambil menyuap makanannya kedalam mulutnya juga dari mangkok kaca kesayangannya. Diketahui bernama Souji Seta, laki-laki.

"Ya di tempat yang dibicarakan berhantu itu!" Timpal anak laki-laki yang kecil-kecil udah bertampang garang, diketahui bernama Kanji Tatsumi.

"Senpai makan terus... Entar gemuk looh...!" Goda siswa perempuan yang diketahui bernama Rise Kujikawa. Walaupun masih SD kelas 5, tapi dia sudah menjadi idola.

"Kalau begitu, ayo. Sepertinya menarik..." Kata siswa cewek yang diketahui bernama Naoto Shirogane, emang banyak sih, fansnya, namanya juga detective 'prince' gitu loh... (Mestinya princess kan?)

"Iih... Nao-chan imut deh kalau begitu!" Kata Rise sambil mencubit pipi Naoto.

"Hentikan itu, Rise-chan..." Kata Naoto agak pasrah dan agak marah.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar... Kita pergi saja." Kata siswa cewek berambut hitam panjang yang diketahui bernama Yukiko Amagi, anak pemilik Amagi Inn.

"Ajak saja juga anak dari kelas sebelah." Kata siswa cewek berambut coklat bob yang diketahui bernama Chie Satonaka.

Semuanya terdiam sejenak, sebelum menyetujui usulan Chie.

Di saat yang bersamaan, di kelas 5-A, juga ada pembicaraan yang sama persis. Cara menyetujuinya juga sama persis... (Yak! SEES! Merdeka persona 3! *ditampol*)

(A/N: Mitsuru dan Akihiko kelas 6, lalu Naoto, Kanji dan Rise kelas 5)

Lalu, mereka semua pun janjian bakal ketemuan di halaman sekolah pulang nanti.

-pulang-

"Nah, sekarang pembagian kelompok." Kata murid teladan di sekolah itu, yang diketahui bernama Minato Arisato. Fans-nya super banyak, soalnya, dia juga ikut klub kendo... (Hebat banget ni SD...)

"Yeah... Lebih baik secepat mungkin..." Kata siswa yang diketahui bernama Akihiko Sanada, ikut klub tinju, punya banyak fans juga, tapi hari ini dia semangat, karena beberapa fans-nya direbut ma Minato. Sedangkan, Minato hari ini lesu banget, kebanyakan fans.

"Oke, yang kelas 6 ke toilet, yang kelas 5 ke lorong terkutuk. Kan lorongnya panjang banget... Jadi... Kita _**TATUUUUUT..." **_Celetuk Souji.

"Senpai penakut..." Kata Naoto.

(A/N: Naoto, Rise, Minato, Junpei, Yukari, Fuuka itu kelas 5, sisanya kelas 6)

"Masa' kelas 5 lebih beranii~?" Goda murid yang diketahui bernama Junpei Iori.

(A/N: Ken, Koromaru, Shinjiro, Aigis, Metis, Ikutsuki, Kaori, Teddie, dan Fox tidak ikut)

Oya, di sini Rise tidak bisa ikut karena udah pulang.

"Yaudah, gini aja, yang berani ikut kelas 5, yang takut ikut kelas 6..." Ide Naoto.

Semua pun menyetujuinya, dan terbentuklah kelompok gini:

Kelompok A:

-Minato

-Akihiko

-Mitsuru

-Fuuka

-Naoto

-Kanji

Kelompok B:

-Yukari

-Junpei

-Yosuke

-Chie

-Souji

-Yukiko

"Oke, satu kelompok 6 orang, kelompok A ke lorong terkutuk, kelompok B ke toilet berhantu." Kata Mitsuru.

Mereka pun menuju pos masing-masing. Karena kejadian di lorong terkutuk panjang, kita lihat dulu kejadian di toilet yuk...

"Serem..." Kata Souji, memerhatikan sekeliling.

"Eh, toilet ini gak terlalu besar, tapi ada 3 toilet, bangku-bangku dan meja di belakang toilet, dan... Di bawah kaki kalian..." Kata Yosuke mengingatkan.

Semuanya langsung liat ke bawah, dan ada... DARAH!

"Kyaaaaa!" Teriak para cewek.

"Gyaaaaa!" Teriak para cowok.

Mereka pun lari kepisah-pisah, gini posisinya.

Di belakang Toilet, ada Junpei dan Yosuke.

Di dalam Toilet pertama, ada Chie yang membawa Yukiko juga.

Di dalam Toilet kedua, ada Souji sendirian.

Di dalam Toilet ketiga, ada Yukari sendirian.

Kita lihat dulu keadaan yang dibelakang Toilet...

"Senpai?" Junpei melirik ke arah Yosuke yang ngos-ngosan.

"Apa?" Jawab Yosuke.

"I-itu..." Junpei gugup, sepertinya dia ingin ngompol di tempat.

"Apa?" Yosuke juga mulai cemas.

"Hantu seragaaaaaaaaaaam!" Teriak Junpei histeris.

Memang, ada seragam melayang sendiri.

"Gyaaaaa! Bagaimana bisa kabur? Di sana banyak paku! Di situ hantuuuu!" Yosuke jadi panik.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mereka berdua pun ngompol dan pingsan di tempat.

Nah, keadaan Chie dan Yukiko...

"Hei, Yukiko..." Chie mulai bicara, tampaknya dia capek sekali habis lari-lari gendong Yukiko.

"Apa?" Yukiko masih sibuk merawat Chie.

"Kayaknya... Lebih baik kita cuci muka dulu deh..." Usul Chie.

"Usul bagus Chie!" Yukiko mengacungkan jempolnya, lalu berjalan ke arah keran air.

"C-Chie..." Yukiko mulai gemetaran waktu membuka kran air itu.

"Apa?" Chie masih sibuk jalan-jalan di dalam Toilet itu.

"Darah! Yang keluar darah!" Teriak Yukiko.

"Mana?" Saat Chie menoleh, yang dia lihat adalah... Keran air yang mengeluarkan darah!

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Mereka berdua teriak sekuat tenaga, bersamaan dengan jeritan Junpei dan Yosuke tadi. Chie pun segera mematikan kran itu, dan mereka berdua pun gemetaran setengah hidup(?) Sebelum akhirnya pingsan ditempat.

Keadaan Souji...

"Gawaat... Terkunci di Toilet sendirian... Gimana nih..." Souji kebingungan nyari akal buat bisa keluar dengan selamat, dan sehat sentosa, sehat walafiat.

"Yaah... Dari pada nganggur, baca komik yang kubawa aja deh..." Lalu, Souji mengambil komik Bleach dari saku-nya, dan mulai serius ngebaca komik pas pertarungannya Ichigo Kurosaki lawan Aizen Sousuke.

Pas selesai baca, Souji langsung nutup komiknya, lalu menarik napas dalem-dalem...

"Wuaaaah! Mantabs tenan _battle_-nya!" Seru Souji bersamaan dengan sebuah suara horor yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Souji pun mulai berkeringat dingin, lalu, setelah memberanikan diri, dia pun melihat kebelakang...

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ada kepala buntung terbang bebas ke sana-siniiiiiiiiiiiii!" Jerit Souji histeris, bersamaan dengan jeritan orang-orang sebelumnya. Lalu, Souji pun ngompol dan pingsan ditempat.

Keadaan Yukari...

"Duuh... Nyeremin banget ni tempat... Gimana ya, yang lain?" Kata Yukari sambil memeluk badannya sendiri.

SRAK!

"Kyaaa!" Yukari menjerit kecil.

"O-oh, cuma suara sepatuku..." Kata Yukari, merinding ketakutan.

"Oh iya ya! Daripada bosen, mendingan main HP ajah!" Yukari pun merogoh saku-nya, lalu mengambil HP BlackBerry-nya.

Sekejap, Yukari langsung asik nge-net, buka situs Fanfiction, lalu baca Fanfiction yaoi ama yuri.

Yukari pun sangat keasikan, sampe-sampe gak nyadar dia lagi berdiri dimana.

Lalu, waktu Yukari lihat ke bawah karena ngerasa ada sesuatu yang aneh diinjaknya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Suster ngesooooooooooot!" Jerit Yukari histeris bersamaan dengan jeritan yang lainnya.

Alhasil, mereka semua sekarang pun pingsan di tempat.

Naaah~ sekarang, kita lihat kejadian di tempat kelompok A, tepatnya saat mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk masuk.

"Katanya, kalo mau masuk harus jalan berpasangan." Kata Akihiko.

"Kalau gitu, cepet buat kelompok!" Sepertinya, Kanji udah gak sabaran.

Nah, setelah berunding, inilah hasil yang diperoleh:

-Paling depan: Minato dan Fuuka.

-Tengah: Akihiko dan Naoto.

-Terakhir: Kanji dan Mitsuru.

"Nah, tidak boleh ada yang terpisah, ataupun melambungi pasangan lain!" Kata Minato, memberi perintah.

"Ano... Kok semua perempuan di bagian kanan?" Tanya Akihiko kebingungan.

"Kebetulan." Jawab Minato singkat.

(A/N: emang kebetulan kok!)

"Yaudah, sekarang, segera masuk!" Minato pun menggandeng Fuuka masuk kedalam.

"Ki-kita juga! Cepat! Mereka sudah jauh!" Lalu, Akihiko menarik tangan Naoto, dan berlari masuk ke dalam. Tanpa basa-basi, mitsuru langsung menarik tangan Kanji masuk, sambil lari juga tentunya... Eh, bukan! Mitsuru menyeret Kanji!

Mereka pun terus masuk ke dalam, terus... Lebih dalam... Semuanya lancar saja, sampai...

"Ada 2 jalan, yang kanan jalan naik, yang kiri jalan turun... Yang mana dulu?" Fuuka tanya ke Minato.

"Kanan." Jawab Minato singkat.

Mereka berdua pun naik, sementara yang lain nunggu di bawah.

"Loh? Rumah ini gosong, tapi... Kenapa perabotnya masih bagus, bersih, dan terlihat baru lagi..." Fuuka menengok ke dalam, lalu turun bersama Minato ke teman-temannya, dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Lanjut." Minato kembali memberi perintah.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke jalan sebelah kiri, yang merupakan jalan turun.

"Hmm... Tempat ini biasa, kok..." Naoto memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

BARK!

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Teriak para cewek.

"Anjing..." Kata Minato.

"Gyaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Akihiko dan Kanji.

Minato pun langsung menahan mereka semua supaya tidak lari.

"Tenang, cuma anjing kok..." Minato pun berjalan mendekati anjing itu, anjing itu sudah besar, ganas, taringnya tajam... Matanya kayak ingin membunuh!

Lalu, Minato menarik Fuuka, dan berjalan enteng melewati anjing itu.

Yang lainnya semula ragu, tapi akhirnya mereka pun lolos.

Nah, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Hei..." Fuuka tampak gemetaran.

"Apa?" Kanji mulai gemetaran, kelihatannya dia udah mulai ngompol dikit.

"Kuntilanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" Jerit Fuuka.

Akhirnya, pengaturan posisi dilakukan ulang, supaya tidak kacau.

"Tadi, Fuuka langsung lari ke gerbang ninggalin Minato, dan anjing itu menghilang, jadi, lebih baik pengaturan ulang." Usul Mitsuru.

"Maaf." Kata Fuuka sedikit menyesal, malu, dll.

"Tadi Akihiko-senpai juga langsung lari." Kata Naoto, melirik Akihiko.

"Tadi, Kanji juga udah ngompol sambil lari-lari..." Kata Mitsuru, melirik Kanji.

Nah, setelah pengaturan ulang, beginilah hasilnya:

-Depan: Minato dan Naoto.

-Tengah: Akihiko dan Mitsuru.

-Belakang: Kanji dan Fuuka.

Lagi-lagi kebetulan di kanan tuh cewek...

"Diurutkan dari keberaniannya, itulah hasilnya." Kata Kanji menghela napas.

Lalu, mereka pun pergi lancar-lancar saja, sampai ketemu dengan kuntilanak tadi.

Minato careless, terus masuk.

Naoto ngikut Minato aja.

Akihiko nahan teriak, terus masuk.

Mitsuru udah kepengen banget nendang ntuh kuntilanak yang daritadi senyam-senyum gaje kearahnya.

Kanji udah ngompol.

Fuuka keringatan dingin.

Nah, mereka pun melewati kuntilanak itu.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, mereka dikagetkan dengan suster ngesot, yang tiba-tiba aja muncul tepat di depan Naoto.

Naoto yang kaget pun reflek mendorong suster ngesot itu. Tapi, ternyata pantang nyerah juga ntuh suster ngesot! Dia malah muncul tepat di depan muka Kanji.

"Gwaaaaaaa!" Kanji pun menarik Fuuka yang juga teriak, ke arah tak menentu.

Akihiko pun marah, dan ninju ntuh suster ngesot sampe gak keliatan lagi.

"Sialan ntuh suster ngesot! Huh! Bagaimana ini, Minato?" Akihiko melihat Minato.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan berempat saja." Kata Minato, mulai berjalan masuk.

Nah, ditengah perjalanan, Mitsuru tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naoto.

"Itu..." Mitsuru nunjuk nunjuk ke tanah.

"Tangan pocooooooooooooong!" Jerit Akihiko keras.

Lalu, pocong itupun keluar dari tanah dengan cengiran kuda nil-nya.

Langsung, Akihiko dan Mitsuru menjerit lalu pergi.

Minato yang jadi jengkel langsung nendang ntuh pocong sampe nabrak pohon, lalu, adegan disensor karena terlalu sadis.

Naoto sweatdropped, tapi melanjutkan perjalanan.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka jalan, Naoto langsung pingsan setelah perutnya ditinju dengan Nyi Roro Kidul.

Lalu, Minato mengangkat Naoto dan lari ke sembarang arah.

Pas Naoto sadar, dia tampak kaget.

"Di mana kita?" Tanyanya kaget.

"Ga tau." Jawab Minato singkat.

"Coba tanya orang disekitar sini, yuk." Ajak Naoto.

"Boleh." Jawab Minato singkat (terus)

"Ah! Aku coba tanya orang yang di sana dulu ya!" Naoto pun berlari meninggalkan Minato, dan menanyakan jalan pulang.

"Sudah sore..." Minato menatap langit, kemudia menghela napas.

"Minato! Katanya, jalan pulang disebelah sana!" Kata Naoto, berlari menghampiri Minato.

"Baguslah, tapi..." Minato melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Naoto.

"Tapi apa?" Naoto penasaran.

"Tapi itu bukan jalan yang benar! Tadi itu kita datang dari arah sana tau!" Kata Minato sambil menunjuk arah yang dimaksud.

"Eh? Berarti, dianya bohong, donk? Kan dia itu orang yang tinggal disekitar sini? Sering keluar, kok!" Naoto mulai cemas.

"Hmm... Udah jam 4..." Minato melihat jam tangannya, lalu menunduk.

"Ayo cepat! Kita harus pastikan semua selamat!" Kata Minato, yang dibalas anggukan dari Naoto.

Mereka pun pergi dari situ.

"Eh, hantu kaki..." Naoto melihat ke sampingnya.

"Imut..." Bisik Naoto pelan, yang diikuti dengan Minato yang bersweatdropped.

Kaki itu tampak terus mengikuti mereka, walaupun hanya sebelah.

"Ayo lanjut... Uhm... Ada pertigaan..." Minato melihat ke kanan-kiri.

"Oh, itu ada orang! Cobe tanya!" Perintah Minato.

"Baiklah." Naoto pun pergi menanyakan sesuatu ke orang gaje itu.

"Katanya ke kiri." Jawab Naoto, menghampiri Minato.

"Oh, kalo gitu, ayo ke kanan! Kan pasti dia bohong!" Kata Minato yang kemudian berjalan santai ke jalan kanan sambil menggandeng Naoto.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, Minato melihat ke jam tangannya.

"Sudah jam setengah 6..." Minato menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke sebuah rawa.

"Cocok. Tadi aku melewati rawa ini." Minato menyeringai kecil.

"Baguslah, sekarang, gimana carnya kita melewati rawa ini? Tadi kamu bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naoto.

"Ooh... Tadi aku pake ranting-ranting itu untuk sampai kesini... Sambil gendong kau yang pingsan..." Jawab Minato.

(A/N: caranya, pegang salah satu ranting, lalu pindah ke ranting satunya, dst...)

"Hebat..." Naoto terkagum-kagum.

"Kok bisa begitu? Susah amat. Bagaimana caramu gendon aku?" Tanya Naoto.

"Gampang, gendong aja biasa, toh 'hanya' sambil dikejar-kejar Nyi Roro Kidul..." Jawab Minato enteng, lalu menggendong Naoto dan mulai melewati rawa itu.

"He-hei! Lepaskan! Aku bisa sendiri!" Cegat Naoto, yang mulai meronta-ronta.

"Terlanjur..." Jawab Minato, lalu gerakannya makin cepat melewati rawa besar itu.

Saat sudah mau sampai, salah satu ranting itu putus, tapi Minato dan Naoto masih selamat.

"Nyi Roro Kidul!" Naoto mengingatkan Minato.

"Gawat..." Minato lalu secepat mungkin kembali ke tepi rawa.

"Duh... Kita terpojok..." Minato menatap Nyi Roro Kidul itu sebal.

"Eh, kan itu hantu, jadi kan kita tidak bisa sentuh?" Naoto mulai berjalan.

"Lalu kenapa tadi mereka bisa kena serangan kita?" Minato dan Naoto pun ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Whatever... Naoto, kau tunggu di sana." Kata Minato menunjuk sebuah tempat, yang memang agak kecil, tapi cukup untuk ukuran tubuh Naoto yang emang kecil.

Lalu, Minato memperhatikan gerakan Nyi Roro Kidul yang bertambah cepat itu.

Terlalu fokus ke Nyi Roro Kidul, gak sadar kalo di belakangnya udah ada hantu lain yang bersiap membunuhnya.

Saat Minato menyadarinya, dia pun menengok ke belakang.

'CRAAAASHH!'

Dan cakar Leak melukai tubuh Minato dari kaki kiri sampai mata kanan.

Darah membasahi tubuh Minato.

'DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!'

Peluru Naoto melesat ke pohon, yang membuat pohon besar itu tumbang, lalu menjadi penghalang antara Minato dan Leak.

"Darimana kau dapat pistol dan peluru sebanyak itu?" Tanya Minato, berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah Nyi Roro Kidul, dan menghunuskan pedang kecil-nya.

"Kami keluarga Shirogane, diwajibkan membawa pistol dan peluru sebanyak mungkin setiap saat. Aku selalu membawa 3 buah pistol, dan 200 butir peluru, serta 10 peluru beracun, dan 5 peluru untuk meledakkan." Jawab Naoto.

"Kalau aku, sejak orangtuaku meninggal, aku selalu membawa pedang ini, pedang yang dipakai ayahku dulu, aku juga bawa 3 pedang, satu untuk ukuran anak-anak, satu untuk remaja, dan satu lagi untuk cadangan." Jawab Minato, menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Nyi Roro Kidul.

Lalu, Nyi Roro Kidul itu terkekeh, dan pedang itu menembus tubuh Nyi Roro Kidul.

Tapi, Minato langsung saja membawa Naoto, dan memakai ranting itu untuk kabur sementara Naoto terus menembak ke belakang untuk memperlambat gerakan mereka.

Waktu turun, mereka segeran lari secepat mungkin, karena sudah jam 7 malam.

Mereka terus lari, dan lari, walaupun dikejar dengan kecepatan penuh.

Anehnya, Minato tidak menunjukkan respon apapun walupun lukanya terus mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah banyak.

"Kenapa kau tidak merasa sakit?" Tanya Naoto, masih terus berlari.

"Aku merasa sakit, kok..." Jawab Minato terus berlari.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan respon apapun terhadap lukamu itu?" Tanya Naoto, setengah berteriak.

"Memangnya apa gunanya aku menjerit, mengeluh, atau menangis? Lebih baik abaikan luka ini, dan fokus terhadap masalah yang lebih penting." Jawab Minato tersenyum.

"Benar juga... Aku tahu itu, tapi... Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan mestinya sangat sakit kan? Kenapa kau masih bisa menutupi rasa sakitmu itu?" Naoto mulai cemas.

"Itulah salah satu penyebabnya aku jadi murid teladan. Gerakanku sempurna, aku bisa menahan rasa sakit yang berlebihan, dan... Nilaiku juga bagus." Jawab Minato.

Naoto hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Minato.

'CRAAASHH!'

Lagi-lagi, Minato dicakar, tapi kali ini hanya mengenai punggungnya, walaupun juga mengeluarkan darah.

"Wah wah... Nanti kira-kira berapa ya, biaya rumah sakit?" Kata Minato sambil mengehela napas.

"Kok di saat sekarang masih mikirin yang gituan?" Timpal Naoto.

"Ya iyalah. Uangku kan gak sebanyak itu! Aku harus cari uang sendiri!" Minato tampak mempercepat larinya.

"Ada jalan keluar!" Seru Minato.

Mereka pun keluar dengan selamat.

"Huuf... Akhirnya kalian datang..." Kata Akihiko.

"Lama sekali, tahu." Kali ini Mitsuru yang angkat bicara.

"Yang penting, kalian selamat." Kata Fuuka senang.

"Apa benar selamat? Minato terluka parah gitu..." Kata Kanji cemas.

"Iya juga! Ayo cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!" Seru Akihiko.

"Duuh... Nanti mesti ngutang berapa?" Keluh Minato. Mereka pun ber-sweatdropped ria.

"Hahahahaha, hari ini menegangkan sekali. Oya, mana yang lain?" Kata Naoto.

"Mereka sudah pulang." Jawab Kanji.

"Hahahaha." Mereka pun tertawa bersama lalu bercerita tentang kejadian masing-masing dikejar hantu.

Mulai dari Akihiko dan Mitsuru yang dikejar-kejar Kuntilanak tadi, lalu Kanji dan Fuuka yang dikejar-kejar Pocong, sampai-sampai Kanji ngompol dan ketemu lagi sama mayat idup.

Lalu, terakhir, tentang kejadian besar Minato dan Naoto... Tentu saja mereka tidak cerita soal _weapon _mereka masing-masing.

-end-

Author: gimana? Garing kan? Ini kuambil dari kejadian di sekolahku. Waktu itu, ada temanku yang memang ketemu hantu. Pokoknya, kuambil dari kejadian di sekolah saya deh! So, R&R plz?


End file.
